200 Days of Summer
by Roy Un
Summary: Era tão irônico como a única pessoa a quem ela nunca mais queria voltar a ver mais que ninguém no mundo terminaria sendo a única pessoa com quem ela ficaria presa por... oh, digamos 365 dias. AU. S


**200 Days of Summer****  
**by: cutecrazyice  
translated by: Roy

.

_Era tão irônico como a única pessoa a quem ela nunca mais queria voltar a ver mais que ninguém no mundo terminaria sendo a única pessoa com quem ela ficaria presa por... oh, digamos 365 dias. AU. S&S_

.

.

.

. . .

**Dia 01**

Era tão irônico como a única pessoa a quem ela nunca mais queria voltar a ver mais que ninguém no mundo terminaria sendo a única pessoa com quem ela ficaria presa por... oh, digamos 365 dias.

Estar presa em uma das menores ilhas que a humanidade alguma vez houvera imaginado geralmente te deixava sem esperança de resgates hoje em dia.

– Estamos presos – disse, sua voz áspera e soando como se estivera estipulando alguma teoria matemática.

Ela não respondeu.

– Em uma ilha – acrescentou um segundo depois. Como se isso necessitava aclarar-se.

Ela se manteve observando o oceano e o avião particular que havia aterrissado... não tão elegantemente nele.

Por que havia subido no avião sabendo que era ela quem o estava manejando?

Oh, certo. Estava atrasado para uma reunião. Não havia outra opção.

– Isto é sua culpa, Haruno.

– Me morda – soltou com brusquidão. Então se foi, dando grandes passos com dignidade. Um segundo depois, tropeçou em uma concha e caiu de cara na areia.

Não estava muito longe de dizer que podia sentir o sorriso zombador em suas costas.

Esse cretino.

. . .

**Dia 05**

Sasuke pensava provavelmente que tinham um empregado a quem ele simplesmente podia mandar e desmandar enquanto ele descansava em uma rede improvisada e bebia a água que haviam encontrado em uma cachoeira próxima.

– Esse bambu está torcido.

Sakura o fitou incrédula.

Ele lançou-lhe um pequeno discurso sobre o quão mecanicamente incorreto estava e como o abrigo de bambu desmontaria durante a noite, se não estivesse enganado, antes de colocar a garrafa de água na areia e preparar-se para uma soneca.

A seguinte coisa que ele conheceu foi a areia e a dor em seu traseiro.

– Espero que tenhas desfrutado de sua soneca. – disse Sakura docemente.

Então se foi dando passos raivosos, não tropeçando em nada esta vez.

. . .

**Dia 16**

Ela não estava irritada com Uchiha Sasuke por ser a pessoa famosa que ele era – um líder bailarino em um grupo de dança/canto pop, alguém que compunha as letras do grupo de dança, tocava todo tipo de instrumento e conseguia ter um lugar para atuar/modelar durante seu tempo livre.

Nem sequer a irritava quando ele ia à festas e ela lia o jornal e as revistas, todas sobre as garotas relacionadas com ele através dos anos.

Não. O que acendia seu temperamento até o ponto de explodir era o fato de que ele não havia se desculpado nenhuma vez por todo o que havia feito quando ainda estavam nos dias de infância e ele simplesmente... desapareceu.

Talvez ele houvesse se esquecido o muito que isso doía. Talvez não o interessasse.

Tudo permaneceu igual nela enquanto crescia, e tão imaturo como era, guardado o rancor foi a melhor forma que ela encontrara para deixar de sofrer.

Havia funcionado perfeitamente – _até agora._

_Estúpido acidente de avião._

. . .

**Dia 23 **

A tempestade caiu repentina, e tudo o que ela pôde fazer para deixar de tremer enquanto se envolvia em um cobertor ao seu redor.

– Haruno, entra.

Ela trincou os dentes e o ignorou.

– Deixe de se comportar como uma pequena criança mimada e...

_Boom! _

O estrondoso som do trovão foi o suficiente para que seu orgulho interno morrer e o exterior perder a compostura, não importando o muito que ela se esforçara para que isso não acontecesse. Extremeceu em seu lugar debaixo do abrigo de bambu torcido (agora a ponto de cair), tremendo e desejando que estivera de volta à Konoha embaixo de seus cálidos lençóis. Fechou os olhos e tratou de ignorar o som, cantando em sua mente pra tranqüilizar-se – _Foda-se_, não estava funcionando –

Repentinamente estava seca e uma calidez a rodeava. Sakura abriu os olhos e se encontrou dentro do avião, agora partido em dois, mas ainda capaz de cobrir-los da chuva. Haviam cobertores ao redor dela e Sasuke estava em um canto mais afastado, observando a fora a curta ventania e não dizendo nenhuma palavra.

Obrigada. A palavra permaneceu em sua mente como um mantra. Em vez de dizer-lo, simplesmente aceitou os cobertores e se acomodou em seu lugar. O avião fedia ligeiramente a fumo e não era nada agradável, mas estava bom para esse momento – melhor que estar lá fora, de todos os modos.

Como se ele houvera escutado seus pensamentos, falou – Construirei um abrigo amanhã.

Ela fechou os olhos de novo e em um instante dormiu.

. . .

**Dia 30**

O abrigo estava charmoso. Ao que pareceu, transformar-se em uma super estrela não arruinou suas habilidades domésticas do cotidiano de Sasuke em absoluto.

– Está torcido – se queixou, imitando-o.

Ele sorriu de lado.

– Não, não está.

Ah, bom. Estava bastante bonito – ao menos, _melhor_ que seu abrigo de bambu.

– Está bom – se remendou.

Ele lhe lançou uma mirada penetrante.

Ela franziu o cenho.

. . .

**Dia 44**

Talvez devesse se esquecer de guardar o rancor por um momento. Ambos haviam estado presos ali por mais de um mês, e era inútil esperar por um avião de resgate que chegaria e os levaria. Obviamente, eles iam estar ali por um longo tempo e ela necessitava falar com alguém.

Sua saliva começou a secar.

– Ei, Uchi – Sasuke... quer uma banana?

– Hn.

– Estão bastante maduras.

– Hn.

– ... e _doces_. Hn.

– Odeio doces – respondeu secamente.

Ah. _Talvez_ devesse se esquecer de não guardar rancor então.

– Certo. _Estraga-prazeres_ – murmurou.

Ela comeu as bananas com entusiasmo.

. . .

**Dia 50**

Seu estômago resmungou ante o odor do cozimento da carne enlatada, mesmo enquanto ela mastigava suas bananas obstinadamente. Como ele havia falhado em encontrar o compartimento secreto cheio de comida de emergência em todos estes dias, ela não conseguia compreender. Era seu avião privado de marca, não?

Desejou haver encontrado antes dele.

Que insignificante.

— Venha comer, Sakura.

Oh. Então agora era _Sakura_.

— Estou bem — disse. — tenho as bananas para me manter feliz.

Silêncio. Então...

— Não pode esperar comer essas frutas estúpidas pelo resto de sua vida.

Ele estava certo, é claro.

Ela se manteve comendo suas frutas, alegando hora ou outra sobre o bem que eles estavam. Não o deteve de deixar-lhe a metade do que havia preparado, e eventualmente seu estomago protestou o suficiente para que ela o agarrasse.

A primeira mordida foi como estar no céu.

— Está delicioso — disse contra vontade, esperando que ele sorrisse de lado por ser tão insignificante. Ela provavelmente o merecia.

— Está — foi tudo o que ele disse.

Comeram em um silêncio amigável pela primeira vez.

. . .

**Dia 60**

— Você tem mais dessas bananas?

Sakura apenas ficou o observando com surpresa.

— Bom, sim. Ontem encontrei uma palmeira de bananas maduras, e... está dizendo que quer algumas?

Ele assentiu com rigidez.

— Inclusive se você odeia as frutas que _não_ são tomates?

— Hn.

— Inclusive se...

— São boas para a saúde.

Ficou observando-o um pouco mais. Depois lhe entregou algumas que havia recolhido, ligeiramente embobada enquanto ele pegava uma e tratava de não se estremecer. Era óbvio que ele a odiava enquanto a fulminava.

— Isto tem um sabor espantoso.

Ela sorriu radiante. Garoto tonto.

— Você se acostuma.

. . .

**Dia 65**

– Escute, você pode me ensinar esse passo de dança?

Ele deteve sua prática (treinamento?) e inclinou sua cabeça até ela — uma ordem muda para que ela se apurasse e se colocasse a um lado dele.

Rodando os olhos, Sakura fez o que ele disse, escutando de perto enquanto ele lhe dizia os passos e os demonstrava lentamente.

Uma hora depois, ela estava jogada na areia, cansada e suando como um porco.

— Me lembre de nunca mais dançar contigo de novo — reclamou sem fôlego.

Ele se sentou a um lado dela, não estando não mais que o mínimo cansado.

— Hn?

— Você é um treinador desapiedado.

Ele deu de ombros. — Todos temos que treinar duro no que fazemos.

Recordou seus dias como interna do hospital, e soube que ele estava certo.

— Não voltarei a dançar contigo de novo — repetiu.

. . .

**Dia 70**

— _Nunca. Voltarei. A. Dançar. Contigo._

Deixou-se cair na areia e se maldisse a si mesma por voltar-se adicta.

Ele tinha bastantes movimentos de dança interessantes.

. . .

**Dia 78**

Sakura gritou a todo pulmão, a emoção correndo através de suas veias.

— Sasuke, olha! Olha! Peguei um peixe! Peguei um peixe!

Ela, quem nunca pegava peixes (ele era muito, muito melhor para isso). Ela, quem somente lhes provia de frutas como sua comida diária.

Hah. Anotação.

— Preparemos-lo — disse, correndo de regresso a costa como se sua vida dependesse disso — preparemos-lo neste momento.

Ele não estava exatamente sorrindo com diversão, mas sua expressão era próxima.

— É só um peixe.

— E eu orgulhosamente o peguei! Vamos, agora. Não se faça de estraga-prazeres comigo.

Seu jantar, ainda que ligeiramente carbonizado, foi o melhor que ela havia comido em dias.

. . .

**Dia 83**

Sentia falta de Konoha com muito ímpeto. Sentia falta das loucas piadas de Naruto e as sumarentas fofocas de Ino e as visitas as tumbas de seus pais com flores e comida em mão. Sinta falta de Tsunade e suas exigências dementes e falar com pacientes que estavam ou muito exigentes ou os mais amáveis com os que ela tivesse topado em sua vida.

_Foder_, inclusive sentia falta dos insultos de Sai.

Essa noite, Sakura chorou em silêncio até dormir-se. Estava _completamente segura_ que ele se havia dado conta, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário.

. . .

**Dia 90**

_Boom!_

Sakura tratou de reprimir seu grito ao morder-se a língua até que sentiu dor — não é que estivesse ajudando, mas, todavia podia escutar o rugido do vento e o estrondoso repique da chuva e o demente trovão que ela veemente desejava que se fosse. Pense coisas bonitas, dizia a si mesma. Arco-íris, unicórnios, mangas, chocolates...

_Boom!_

Ela choramingou em seu interior, odiando-se pelas lágrimas a ponto de cair.

— Sakura, o que é que você tem com os trovões?

—Você sabe que eu sempre os odiei — soltou. Depois, arrependida de sua explosão de temperamento, se emendou — está tudo bem. Estou bem. É apenas um velho medo de infância. O superarei...

_Boom!_

Congelou-se, paralisada. Ia morrer. Ia morrer.

— Vem aqui.

Quando ela não se moveu, o escutou suspirar atrás dela antes que sentisse suas longas mãos puxar-la e girar-la até – _oh_. Sua camisa estava em sua linha de visão e se perguntou se era o suficientemente covarde para esconder-se entre seus braços – que era provavelmente o que ele havia pensado –

_Boom!_

Ela entrou em pânico, acomodando-se apressadamente em seu peito.

Bem. Ela era débil. Não havia por que negar-lo agora.

— Apenas fale.

— O-o que?

— Fale — repetiu — fale até que se esqueça desses estúpidos trovões.

Estúpidos trovões. Gostou de como soou isso.

— Não sei o que dizer...

_Boom!_

— Sente falta da sua vida? — deixou escapar, falando tão rápido que enrolou a língua com suas palavras. Agora que havia começado, não podia se deter — estar com seus fãs? Fazer o que fazia? Sair com todas essas belas garotas e passar tempo com seus companheiros?

— Sinto falta de meus companheiros, sim. Sinto falta de trabalhar.

— O faz pela fama ou por que ama o que você faz?

— Amo o que faço. Não sou o melhor cantor do grupo – esse título pertence à Shikamaru – mas nos completamos bastante bem.

— E agora que não está com eles, são inúteis. Isso realmente fede — disse.

— Hn. Vão se virar.

— E o que é Kiba? O Rapper? Sempre estive apaixonada por ele. Parece como tem este lado selvagem que enlouquece as mulheres com ânsias e fazê-las se apaixonar por ele...

— Ele gosta muito de garotas.

— Aposto que sim. E aposto que fica com todas. Com um carisma como esse, quem não? Deve ser— _Boom!_ — Aaah, deve... deve...

— Estava dizendo? Kiba?

A estava ajudando. Estava tratando de fazer-la se esquecer da estúpida tempestade.

Disse-lhe — do puro pânico, na realidade — que algum dia, ela esperava que ele a apresentasse a Kiba para que assim pudesse beijar esses ardentes lábios. Talvez.

Ele aceitou e lhe disse que não seguraria sua mão se Kiba rompesse seu coração.

Uma hora depois, dormiu com o suave cantarolar da passiva voz e a constante batida do coração de Sasuke.

. . .

**Dia 96**

— Sasuke...

A ignorou e manteve o livro aberto em seu rosto, mais como proteção que por lê-lo (ambos já haviam lido Os Miseráveis um sem fim de vezes desde que haviam chegado).

— Sasuke...

— Hn?

— Olhe. Olhe.

Tirando o livro de seu rosto, a encontrou sustentando uma tartaruga, sua pequena cabeça assomando-se de sua carapaça.

— É feia.

— É adorável.

— _Não a mate_.

— Não ia o fazer! Sei o que estou fazendo. Escola de medicina se lembra?

— Hn.

— Você é um resmungão.

— E você é tão irritante. E arrogante.

Ela bufou. — Diz isso o engenheiro.

— Como você soube?

_Oh, golpe._

— O soube. Pela televisão em algum canal. Algumas vezes eu gosto de ver televisão, já sabe.

— Pensei que me odiava o suficiente como para mudar de canal.

— Kiba estava a um lado de ti. Não pude resistir.

Ele resmungou.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

. . .

**Dia 101**

Parecia que a razão pela qual ele havia estado tão resmungão como um demônio recentemente (ao menos, ainda mais resmungão que sua usual personalidade resmungona) estava saindo por fim a luz.

— _Você está doente_.

A ignorou, optando por tremer debaixo de seu abrigo com seu estômago cheio e a cabeça a ponto de explodir.

— Você está _realmente quente_, Sasuke.

— Minhas fãs _sempre_ dizem isso.

— E um imbecil arrogante — continuou, rodando os olhos. Então a preocupação se infiltrou enquanto sentia sua testa, ardendo debaixo de seu tato. Imediatamente se foi à ação. Primeiro a comida, um pouco de bálsamo depois.

Mas lhe valia não estar demasiado doente e que morresse em seus braços e a deixasse totalmente sozinha neste lugar.

. . .

**Dia 102**

— Você tem frio.

— Estarei bem — resmungou.

Era _tão_ obstinado.

— Necessitas mais cobertores.

— Deixa de me dizer o que não temos. Estou bem.

— Bem — vociferou.

_Silêncio._

Cinco minutos depois, avançou engatinhando até ele, sua preocupação incrementando-se quando o encontrou tremendo de novo.

— Obstinado. Imbecil.

Como era de se esperar, não houve resposta. Suspirando, Sakura se posicionou em frente a ele para que assim ambos estivessem deitados de lado. Então tomou seus braços e o fez envolver-los ao redor de sua cintura, acomodando os cobertores ao redor deles e esperando que fosse o suficiente.

Horas depois, ele finalmente parou de tremer. Diminuindo a preocupação, ela finalmente se deixou envolver nos braços de Morfeo.

. . .

**Dia 108**

— Uma corrida contigo.

Sasuke bufou — Você não pode competir contra mim. Sou um corredor.

— Você acaba de se recuperar, não? Estou segura de que você não é o suficientemente rápido a estas alturas.

— ... está tratando de me matar?

— Nop. Isto é bom para sua saúde. Confie em mim. Sou doutora.

— Hn.

— Uma corrida contigo — repetiu, começando a correr entre risos.

_Ele ganhou a corrida._

. . .

**Dia 120**

— Por que você me odeia?

Ela levantou sua mirada surpreendida, quase jogando o peixe que estava comendo. De onde tinha vindo isso?

Ele não a estava mirando, ambos estavam separados por uma fogueira que ela havia feito. A luz cruzou por seu rosto, e ainda assim, ela não pode ler seu rosto.

— Não te odeio. Nunca te odiei — disse, enfocando-se cuidadosamente em seu peixe. Recordar, comer. Recordar, comer. Um longo silêncio — mas você _se foi_.

— Tinha que ir.

— Sem dizer nem uma palavra.

— Tinha que ir.

_Realmente doeu_, se disse em sua mente. Eles _costumavam _ser uma equipe — ela, ele e Naruto. Todos eles nascidos com problemas na vida, todos eles destinados a serem amigos. Então ele se foi.

Era tudo muito complicado como para explicar-lo a ele, todo muito difícil de expressar. Assim que não o fez.

Continuaram comendo sem nenhuma outra palavra mais.

. . .

**Dia 130**

_Boom!_

— Tinha que ir. Não podia respirar ali.

Ela se enrolou no refugio dos braços que ele lhe provia, tratando de ignorar os trovões e de compreender suas palavras. Quando finalmente o fez, não soube o que dizer.

— Itachi estava fora da prisão, e o aniversário da morte de meus pais era uma constante lembrança do que não podia ter. Necessitava algo. Necessitava encontrar-lo.

_Boom! _

— O encontrei morto nas ruas de Paris. Apunhalado pelo membro de um grupo rival. Ele nunca mudou. Voltei-me louco por um tempo.

_Boom!_

— Então os encontrei. E a música. Deram-me um propósito. Não podia regressar a Konoha. Eu teria enlouquecido novamente por todas as memórias.

Ela pretendeu dormir, todo o tempo absorvendo suas palavras – sabendo que ele nunca o diria realmente quando soubesse que ela estava desperta, alerta e pronta para fritar-lo.

Ela o perdoou essa noite.

. . .

**Dia 139**

Ele estava na rede de novo, lendo um _livro laranja_ que parecia novo para ela. E ele estava usando óculos.

_Oh, Deus._

— Ei, onde você encontrou isso?

Ele não levantou a mirada, simplesmente se manteve mudando de páginas.

— Debaixo do carpete do avião. Nosso piloto Kakashi deve ter deixado-o para trás.

_Oh._

— E essas lentes?

— Minhas.

— Eh?

— Sempre uso óculos quanto tenho algo novo para ler.

Significando que ele provavelmente havia lido "Os Miseráveis" antes que eles tivessem chegado a esse lugar.

_Fascinante. _

. . .

**Dia 142**

— Por que você não me deixa lê-lo?

— Já te disse — _são os detalhes técnicos da companhia_.

— Então?

—Você não compreenderia os términos. Não tem sentido.

— Não importa. Por favor? Estou entediada.

— Não.

— Arghh, você é impossível!

— Hn.

— O encontrarei, já sabe. O lerei justo quando você estiver dormindo.

Para aumentar sua frustração até não mais poder, ele o escondeu _muito, muito bem._

. . .

**Dia 151**

Depois de finalmente convencer-lo a dormir fora de seu refúgio de bambu e desfrutar das estrelas por uma vez (honestamente, algumas vezes era demasiado duro), ela não pode evitar deleitar-se.

— Viu? As estrelas não são bonitas? Todas brilhando como pequenos diamantes?

— Hn.

Tradução: Ok – que já era o suficientemente bom, proveniente de Uchiha Sasuke.

Eles se deitaram um ao lado do outro, observando e falando quando podiam. Bom, ela era a que mais falava, mas ele escutava, e inclusive contribuía com algumas opiniões.

— Me pergunto se Kiba gostaria mirar as estrelas comigo algum dia – pensou em voz alta.

Ele bufou — Ele gosta de beijar garotas. Isso é tudo.

— Posso lhe prover disso também. _Muitos beijos_.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Depois de um segundo, lhe disse que era uma tonta.

— Grave minhas palavras. O beijarei — prometeu.

Ambos dormiram sob as estrelas, e despertaram abraçados muito próximos para esquivar o frio. Já havia deixado de ser incômodo há algum tempo.

. . .

**Dia 155**

Quando ele saiu do oceano com gotas refulgindo em sua pele e seu cabelo aderindo-se ao seu rosto, se deu conta que ele era alto e delgado, e seus músculos eram sutis. Se tensaram quando caminhou, e quando ele franzia dessa forma—

Sua boca secou.

Por que só havia percebido isso _agora_?

. . .

**Dia 159**

—Finalmente tenho todos os seus passos de dança! — exclamou, voltando-se a sua companhia de cabelos negros e o sorriso tornando-se uma careta quando o encontrou dormindo profundamente em sua pequena rede cômoda.

E ela que estava tão emocionada para mostrar-los a ele também.

Um flash laranja captou sua visão. Olhos alargando-se, observou a Sasuke, depois o livro a um lado dele que parecia estar chamando seu nome. Um foco se acendeu em sua cabeça.

Segundos depois, finalmente teve o livro laranja em suas mãos — e Sasuke, todavia seguia dormindo.

Rapidamente se escondeu atrás de um par de coqueiros fora de sua visão e avidamente mudou de páginas.

. . .

**Dia 161**

Sasuke lia pornô.

_Sasuke. Lia. Pornô._

Suficientemente estranho, a ideia não enojou Sakura, a qual esperou ser sua primeira reação. Em troca, o via em uma nova luz agora — não do homem que costumava odiar, e o que nunca lhe atrairia, mas sim um homem que... tinha necessidades. Já não se tratava somente das coisas que lia em um jornal, ou via na televisão.

Isto era mais tangível agora.

Calmamente, ele mudou de página, dirigindo sua mirada até ela a cada cinco segundos e para então ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Igualmente calma, Sakura bebeu de seu coco, perguntando-se o que passava pela mente de Sasuke.

Estava pensando em suas garotas das revistas quando ele lia isso?

Pensava nela alguma vez?

Acaso tinha que usar essas malditas lentes?

Ugh, por que tinha que haver lido isso?

Necessitava branquear sua mente com atividade limpas_. Rápido_.

. . .

**Dia 162**

—Sasuke, vamos correr e ver quem pega o jantar primeiro.

—Hn.

—Vamos — adulou, fazendo cosquinhas em sua cintura para que reagisse — Por favor? Estou entediada.

Silêncio. Então...

— Tudo bem. Vamos.

Nadaram por uma hora, pegando comida o suficiente para que lhes sobrasse para a noite. Quando ela nadou de regresso ao mar, algumas horas depois e permitir que sua pele absorvesse o calor do sol, não havia esperado que as câimbras chegassem a sua perna direita.

_Oh, demônios._

Conseguiu deixar escapar um grito antes que submergisse. Os recifes de coral eram tão bonitos, não? Assim como coloridos os peixes que nadavam por ali, parecendo imunes a sua presença. Oh, Deus, o que aconteceria se houvesse um tubarão próximo? Ia ser comida, algum tipo de karma por comer todos esses peixes? O ar estava escapando de seus pulmões e já não respirava... não respirava...

A escuridão permaneceu por uma fração de segundo antes que a luz do sol a cegasse e estivesse tossindo água salgada.

— Você é uma tonta.

Ah. Seu _herói_.

— Eu sei — murmurou — sinto muito.

A resposta seguramente o deslocou (geralmente começava uma briga quando ele a chamava assim), porque de repente ele estava resmungando e tratando de carregar-la até o refúgio. Ela protestou, sabendo que carregar-la depois de ter lido esse estúpido livro laranja seria... uma ideia não muito boa.

Depois de vários rounds de discussões, ambos decidiram que ela cozinharia e ele observaria se ela não apresentasse nenhum efeito secundário da câimbra.

. . .

**Dia 164**

— Deixe-me fazer uma massagem no seu pé.

Má ideia.

— Estou bem.

— Você está coxeando.

E sim, o estava, ligeiramente. Mas não necessitava necessitava nenhuma massagem dele. _De verdade_.

— Sério, Sasuke. Vai e faça o que seja que estava fazendo e não se preocupe por mim. Estou perfeitamente... Ouch! Acaso acabou de tropeçar comigo de propósito?

— Não. Você é apenas desastrada.

Antes que ela pudesse o deter, suas mãos estavam repentinamente no peito de seu pé, lentamente subindo ao seu tornozelo. Tinha um tato balanceado, bastante ligeiro para não machucar-la e suficientemente firme para aplicar a quantidade adequada de pressão. As batidas de seu coração aceleraram e o pânico estalou em seu cérebro enquanto um cosquinha subia pela sua espinha dorsal. Mordeu sua língua fortemente para controlar o gemido que estava a ponto de sair e envergonhar a ambos.

Tratou de tirar sua perna de suas mãos, mas ele estava tão obstinado como sempre, negando-se a deixar-la ir e pretendendo que ela não estava queixando-se de nada. Se rendeu em mover-se depois de dez minutos de inútil guerra.

— Já está melhorando? — perguntou, seu polegar recorrendo o peito suavemente.

— Tudo esta bem para começ... — se calou quando ele lhe dirigiu um de seus olhares — sim. Está melhorando. Obrigada. Agora, isso é o suficiente.

Mas ele não se deteve. Se manteve massageando-la, cada tato enviando fogo a sua pele e fazendo-a pensar coisas inapropriadas, mas sensuais.

Estúpido. Livro. Laranja.

— Todavia dói? — perguntou baixinho.

— N-não — tratou de não gaguejar. Quando ele pressionou duro, suas mãos se dispararam aos seus ombros, tratando de estabilizar-se.

Ele levantou a mirada uma vez mais de sua posição na qual estava ajoelhado, sua expressão indecifrável.

Ela tragou, dizendo uma vez mais que já não havia dor. Que era o suficiente. Obrigada.

Finalmente, a soltou, e lhe disse que o tomasse com calma.

Depois de algumas respirações profundas, correu apressadamente até o outro lado da ilha, tranquilizando-se e estando tão longe dele o quanto fosse possível.

. . .

**Dia 169**

Encontraram suas bolsas extras flutuando próxima da praia, feitas trapos, mas seladas firmemente. Deleitada pelo descobrimento, Sakura desfez a sua e encontrou doces, seu vestido e seu único par de sapatos de salto alto.

O dele tinha um rádio portátil selado, alguns discos e sua roupa formal.

— Deveríamos fazer uma festa formal aqui fora.

— Em uma praia? — perguntou secamente.

— Vai ser divertido! — a emoção estava agora correndo através de suas veias, e deixou sua imaginação voar selvagemente, já listando os pratos formais que inventaria com os poucos recursos que tinham.

— Venha amanhã à noite neste lugar, de acordo? Tenho coisas que planejar.

— Sakura...

— Sem _mas_ — o ameaçou — venha amanhã ou caso contrário, farei da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno.

—... hn.

Ela sorriu de lado.

. . .

**Dia 170**

As estrelas estavam presentes, mas brilhantes que nunca, e ela tinha um lindo vestido depois de meses de estar usando camisas, shorts e sua roupa casual. O vestido negro não era tão sufocante, o que a deixou feliz — seu peso era o mesmo. Os sapatos, entretanto, eram um estorvo ao caminhar, a areia se metia e a fazia escorregar a todo o momento.

Ao final, optou por caminhar descalça.

Quando ele chegou com sua própria roupa formal, a respiração presa na garganta por alguns segundos, deixando-a muda. Sabia que ele usava calças largas e camisas de seda quando dançava algumas vezes, mas não sabia o impacto que teria nela quando o visse assim de perto.

Serviu o jantar e ele ateou o fogo, e comeram em silêncio, um junto ao outro — um centímetro de espaço entre eles.

— A comida está deliciosa — comentou ele. Deu-lhe o agradecimento, dolorosamente educada e estranha.

Quando terminaram, e o calor do corpo a um lado dela começava a enlouquecer, proclamou que talvez devessem dançar e fazer uso do novo rádio.

As canções que se reproduziam do novo álbum de seu grupo começaram rápidas e animadas, fazendo-a dançar e esquecer-se do nervosa que se colocava ao redor dele por um minuto, Simplesmente desfrutou do momento, desfrutou dos fluídos movimentos dele, desfrutou dos novos passos que aprendeu e desfrutou das vozes sincronizadas dos amigos de Sasuke — as pessoas que lhe haviam dado um propósito de novo.

Depois as lentas canções de amor chegaram e antes que algum deles se desse conta, as mãos dele estavam em sua cintura e as dela em seus ombros. Dançaram até que o álbum terminou, puseram um antigo álbum e dançaram com esse também.

Passada a meia-noite, e eles seguiam dançando.

— Isto é divertido — disse ligeiramente, tomando a oportunidade para esconder seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Talvez o fogo — o insuportável calor — somente estava em sua mente. Talvez a única forma para se desfazer disso era acostumar-se ao seu tato.

—Hn — ele a apegou ainda mais ao seu corpo, e ela se deu conta do quão equivocada estava.

Quando o segundo álbum terminou e o cansaço estava chegando, ambos se deitaram na areia, cobrindo-se com as mantas e dormindo cara a cara.

. . .

**Dia 174**

— _Cuidado!_

Ele estava usando essas fodidas lentes de novo. Desejou que pudesse as tirar e amassar até fazer delas inexistentes. Estavam fazendo coisas em seu sistema que era melhor estar sepultadas na profundeza do nada.

Esperem um minuto, _acaso acabava de dizer que tivesse cuidado?_

O chiado detrás dela lhe deu a iniciativa de afastar-se, justo quando o coqueiro caiu em seu refúgio de bambu — seu adorado refúgio de bambu — com suficiente força para que paralisasse. Inclusive quando o som do choque continuou, sentiu braços envolver-la e puxar-la, escudando-a do desastre inclusive quando ela não disse nenhuma palavra.

Quando o som se deteve, levantou o olhar e viu Sasuke em cima dela. Seu aroma a envolvia, aferrando-se aos seus sentidos até que fosse o único que tivesse presente. Ele também a estava olhando, seu rosto impossivelmente próximo e seus lábios—

Ela inconscientemente lambeu o lábio inferior, e o agarre da mão em seu quadril se intensificou. O olhar dele se moveu aos seus lábios, e seu cérebro lhe advertiu que ele ia beijar-la, isto era tudo, ele ia—

Levantou a ambos abruptamente, então a deixando ir.

— Necessitamos construir um novo refúgio antes que o clima piore — disse sua voz abrupta.

Ela assentiu, incapaz de falar.

Então ele começou a ir à busca de madeira para usar.

Depois de um momento, ela se uniu na busca.

. . .

**Dia 177**

Houve somente o tempo suficiente para construir o piso do novo refúgio antes que a tormenta os golpeasse, e os golpeassem duro.

_Boom!_

Decidiram permanecer dentro do avião de novo, mas não tão ao final onde o ar sufocava. O espaço aberto em frente deles fazia que a chuva escorresse a cada novo momento, e eles não tiveram outra opção mais que suportá-lo, esperando que o clima acalmasse depois de algumas horas.

Ele intensificou seu agarre nela enquanto encaravam o final do avião, uma longa folha de bananeira estava escudando suas costas e seu peito estava escudando ela.

— Você está bem?

Ela tremeu, mas não lhe disse que não era pela chuva.

— Estou bem, e você?

Sua palma era como uma marca em sua camisa úmida, quente e sensual e nublando-lhe o pensar. Não podia pensar. Quando tratou de respirar, somente pode sentir o odor da chuva e ele.

_Boom!_

Ele a apegou mais a ele, antecipando seu pânico. Em troca, a mão dela se moveu e se pôs sobre a dele.

Não havia palavras.

. . .

**Dia 181**

Isto era inevitável.

A cascata que se supunha que seria sua salvação se voltou sua pior inimiga enquanto revelava seu corpo a ele, com todas as suas imperfeições. Houve um segundo de silêncio sepulcral antes que ela se fundisse, submergindo sua parte superior na água e pedindo-lhe que se fosse até que ela terminasse de se banhar.

Ele se foi sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

. . .

**Dia 188**

— Eu... não devemos fazer isto — protestou enquanto seus olhos observavam o céu e tratava de manter sua mente de nublar-se.

— Hn. Não devemos.

O beijo se aprofundou, seus hálitos mesclando-se enquanto eles se provavam pela primeira vez. Voltou-se apressado, quase desesperado.

— Isto está... muito mal — arquejou suas costas chocando contra a árvore, suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

— Hn.

Um segundo depois, sua blusa estava abaixo. Sua palma estava queimando enquanto tomava seu peito, e depois beliscava seu mamilo. Tão logo sua boca esteve ali, faminta e dura, e sua respiração acelerou.

— Eu... Kiba...

— Não se atreva a dizer seu nome — resmungou, sua língua saindo e tocando a dela. Todos os seus pensamentos racionais se esfumaram tão fácil como água caindo de mãos juntadas, e arqueou suas costas mais próxima, mãos inúteis enquanto se aferravam a ele.

— Estrelas... ele... eu... estrelas...

— Te farei ver estrelas — disse asperamente, sua voz um rouco sussurro enquanto fortes mãos se escapuliam abaixo de sua saia, polegares entrando em sua calçinha e baixando-las lentamente.

_Ele manteve sua promessa._

. . .

**Dia 190**

A segunda vez que ele lhe fez ver estrelas foi quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez — justo na areia, onde ele lentamente a seduziu e a fez sentir coisas que ela não supunha sentir por ele.

Ela prometeu que seria a última vez.

. . .

**Dia 191**

—Sasuke… não, para… oh.

Seus olhos rodaram debaixo de suas pálpebras, seus joelhos voltando-se em gelatina enquanto ele mantinha seu rosto entre suas pernas, sua língua provando e saboreando cada centímetro.

Ele não se deteve até que ela explodiu.

. . .

**Dia 192**

— Realmente deveríamos deixar de fazer isto. O que estamos fazendo não está certo e...

Suas palavras se cortaram enquanto observava seus brilhando detrás dessas lentes, seu movimento lento enquanto se levantava de seu lugar na rocha e caminhava até ela.

— Está segura disso? — perguntou, sua voz rouca e olhos imobilizando-la em seu lugar.

— Estou segura — murmurou suavemente.

— Se você diz.

Tudo o que necessitava era força de vontade. Pão comido.

Ela tinha muito disso.

. . .

**Dia 195**

— Sasuke...!

Ele resmungou seu nome em resposta enquanto entrava e saía dela, dizendo-lhe o estreita que era e o bem que se sentia em estar dentro dela. Os beijos que ele depositava por todos os lados a embaraçavam até o ponto de não regressar, e se tomou um segundo para fulminar-lo.

— Essas lentes — pensou — deveriam ser ilegais.

Ele nublou sua mente ao aumentar as investidas, provocando que ambos perdessem o controle.

. . .

**Dia 198**

— Então, verdade ou desafio?

— Hn.

— Isso é um sim?

— Hn.

— Isso é um não?

— Sakura...

— Bem — bufou franzindo o cenho — sempre há um amanhã.

Ambos se sentaram em frente ao fogo, seus braços ao redor dela, enquanto observavam as ondas chegar juntas até a costa.

. . .

**Dia 199**

— Verdade ou desafio?

— Hn.

— Sasuke...

—... bem. Verdade.

— Com quantas mulheres você se deitou?

—...

— Não estou perguntando por que esteja ciumenta. É que tenho curiosidade. Você parece tão bem versado na arte de... já sabe... oh, deixa de sorrir arrogantemente, cretino.

— Fica somente entre nós?

— É claro.

— Uma.

Sua resposta a deixou perplexa, apesar de que tratou de não mostrar-lo.

— Você se importa com essa garota?

— Sim.

— Quem... é ela?

Talvez ela fosse uma super modelo, e a garota mais bonita na qual ele houvesse posto os olhos. Ou talvez ela fosse uma jovem cantora/bailarina, e a garota mais doce que ele tivesse conhecido. Talvez—

— Ela é uma estúpida garota de cabelo rosa.

Seus batimentos gaguejaram.

— Verdade ou desafio? — perguntou ele em voz baixa.

Tomou-lhe um tempo para registrar-lo, antes de dizer — verdade.

— Com quantos homens você se deitou?

Sua resposta foi suave e certeira — Um.

Silêncio.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Oh, você já sabe — ele é um cantor e bailarino ocasional. Geralmente é somente um idiota arrogante com bons movimentos.

Seu abraço se intensificou enquanto colocava seus lábios em seu cabelo.

Ela fechou os olhos, contente.

. . .

**Dia 200**

O barco era uma vista tão rara, deixou cair as frutas que havia escolhido na areia, esmagando-as imediatamente.

— Há um barco — disse com assombro, observando.

— Hn?

Desde seu lugar instalando um novo ramo a seu abrigo, Sasuke levantou a mirada momentaneamente antes que deixasse cair a madeira e parasse.

— Realmente há um barco — repetiu, não estando segura de se deveria estar eufórica ou triste.

Estavam salvos.

Havia terminado.

Estavam de regresso à realidade.

. . .

_Duas semanas depois_

— Chamando a Dra. Haruno, chamando a Dra. Haruno. É necessária na entrada imediatamente.

O que era agora?

Sakura deu um suspiro enquanto mirava suas listas, mentalmente assinalando as coisas que já havia feito e as coisas que ainda lhe restava por fazer. Era um atarefado no hospital e estava sobrecarregada com tudo isso enquanto sua mente seguia ocupada e seu corpo se movia constantemente.

A voz de Tsunade era clara e concisa enquanto lhe instruía a alguém, obviamente não se importando em ordenar a quem fosse que estivesse perto. Essa era a forma com a qual ela se manejava, de todas as formas, e Sakura estava bem com isso.

— Apenas se assegure que ela descanse o suficiente. Se negou quando lhe ofereci e vem estado trabalhando sem cessar. Sakura necessita todo o relaxamento que merece depois de sua terrível experiência.

Esperem, o que?

Naruto voltava a insistir que ela descansasse de novo?

Franzindo o cenho, Sakura apressou o passo, sua boca já aberta para dizer a sua chefa que estava bem de onde estava e que não era de sua incumbência a Tsunade e—

— Olhem, está aqui! Está aqui!

Deteve-se em curto ante a vista, e tratou de não reagir demasiado. Sasuke estava parado na entrada, rodeado de seu grupo. Todos a observavam com curiosidade.

Não pode evitar as primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca.

— Então, onde estão suas escandalosas fãs?

Kiba riu, uma explosão de carisma e rouquidão que a fez observá-lo por um momento com fascínio.

— Me agrada, Uchiha — disse, um sorriso aberto mostrando uma presa muito atraente. — Que pena que a conheceu primeiro.

— Hn.

Kiba explicou que eles usaram um artifício para agitar os fãs para outra direção, onde Neji - cantora do grupo de chumbo segundo - estava filmando um novo filme e oferecendo um beijo livre para uma fã sortuda. Aparentemente, Sasuke devia a cara muito por isso.

Aparentemente, todos eles queriam vir aqui também, para conhecer-la.

Silêncio.

Depois Sasuke murmurou algo de querer ver Naruto, e se ela podia gentilmente tomar o dia de folga para levar-lo para onde o garoto loiro estava?

Sakura ladeou sua cabeça — Provavelmente te golpeará.

— Hn.

— E chutar o seu traseiro.

— Hn.

— E acabar com você até o cansaço.

—... somente me leve ali, Sakura.

Com uma última mirada a Tsunade (a qual os olhos estavam estranhamente brilhando), a rosada doutora prometeu que regressaria. Sua chefa simplesmente murmurou algo de que não contava com isso, depois se marcharam a grandes passos com um último adeus de mãos.

Depois Sasuke tomou a mão de Sakura — e em cada segundo que contava, tudo o que Sakura podia pensar, na verdade, era isto: isto era um começo.

Era o suficiente por _agora._

_._

_._

_._

**_Ohayo minna-san! Estou repostando essa one-shot pois por causa de um mal entendido com outra tradutora. Quero esclarecer que tenho o total consentimento da autora desta one-shot, a linda_** cutecrazyice_, **para traduzi-la e postá-la! Plágio é algo totalmente fora dos meus valores morais. Todas as minhas traduções estão sob o conhecimento de suas respectivas autoras e com os devidos créditos. E esta tradução não é uma exceção. Tenho como base nessa tradução, a versão espanhola de "200 Days of Summer" da lindíssima**_sasuke-glamour**_, que me ajudou bastante! E, claro, ela também está consciente deste fato._**

**_Enfim, peço desculpas pela incômoda situação. Nos vemos na próxima atualização!_**

**_Besos, Roy-chan c:_**

_._

_._

_._

_Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
